Question: Multiply. $1\dfrac{1}{3} \times \dfrac67$ Choose 1 answer: Choose 1 answer: (Choice A) A $\dfrac{8}{21}$ (Choice B) B $1\dfrac7{10}$ (Choice C) C $1\dfrac6{21}$ (Choice D) D $1\dfrac17$
Explanation: First, let's rewrite $1\dfrac13$ as a fraction. Then, we can multiply. $\phantom{=} 1\dfrac{1}{3} \times \dfrac67$ $ = ~\dfrac{4}3 \times \dfrac67$ $ $ [How do we write a mixed number as a fraction?] $=\dfrac{4\times 6}{3 \times7}$ $=\dfrac{ 4 ~\times \stackrel{2}{\cancel6} }{ \underset{1}{\cancel{3}}\times 7} $ $=\dfrac{4 \times 2}{1 \times 7}$ $=\dfrac{8}{7}$ The product, in lowest terms, is $\dfrac{8}{7}$. We can also write this as $1\dfrac17$.